


Moments

by yellowstar128



Series: Ultimate Young Justice League of Avengers Assemble [3]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: Little moments that reveal changes in the Young Justice/Avengers crossover universe.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited for Young Justice: Outsiders (season 3)l it's ridiculous.

| GOTHAM CITY

| August 9, 01:16 EDT

Hawkeye and Artemis emerge from the Zeta-Beam hidden inside an out of order telephone booth. 

“I still think you should have gone for purple.” Hawkeye says to the newest member of the Avenger’s covert training team. 

“I like green.” Artemis shrugs. 

Hawkeye raises his hands in defense. 

“I’m just glad you went along with it. Can you imagine if we’d gone with Green Arrow? That whole thing with Speedy would have gone much worse.” The girl says. 

Hawkeye shrugs. "I understand where you’re coming from better than he would anyway. I know what it’s like to start on the wrong side of the tracks.” 

Artemis focuses on the ground. 

“Which reminds me,” Hawkeye says. “Cheshire?” 

Artemis sighs. “I couldn’t… They would’ve…” 

Hawkeye rests his hand on her shoulder. “I get it. Trust will come in time. Just don’t make a habit of it.” 

Artemis nods. 


End file.
